The Bagans Family Values: Fredéric's Saga, The Cheerful Apprentice.
(Prologue) Many years have past since the members of the Bagans family had engough and have decided to go against the World Government. Wanting to take control and rule with an iron fist, as if was a fall day with the winds blowing. The sounds of canons, swords, yelling and many other things happening in chaos as it moved across a small village with a hill top manor over looking the village. The sight of two young parents seen running from a mob of marine soliders, carrying a crying baby. Warpped in a pure white sheet, his eyes shut as his cries grow louder and louder. Until the two parents hid under a brigde away from the soliders, as they ran over looking from the parents. They seemed safe from now, as they drew a sigh of relief looking down at their baby as he calimed down and was sleeping. '' '''Fredéric’s' 'Mother: Do you think………..(Huffing)…..we are safe dear? Fredéric’s'' '''Father: Yes they are gone now. (Huffing) Fredéric’s Mother: '''Why did this all go wrong? It was their fault, they wanted to take control they knew it would cost them their lives. ''Fredéric’s father turned and punched the wall as he placed his hands onto it and he head lowered down angered. As his veins on the sides of his head were seen pooping out, as if they looked as if they were about to explode. Fredéric’s mother holding her baby tightly to her bosom, as she enjoyed her babies sweet presence and appearance. A baby with a full head of black hair, the baby’s brown eye looking up at his parents with a little smile coming on his face. '' '''Fredéric’s Father: RAAAAAHHHHH! God damn it, now they are after us. What the hell are we going to do? We can’t go back to the manor or any of the servants houses, they will just rat us out for that damn money. WHERE ELSE CAN WE GO! Fredéric’s father yelled out, as he fell to his knees and looked up to the sky. He then placed his hands on his face covering his eyes, not showing his wife or son any sign of emotional break down. While Fredéric’s mother take her hand and placed it on her husbands shoulder and reassuring him that they the will be ok. As the baby looked up at his parents another smile came onto their faces as they where given more hope. They crawled out from underneath the bridge when it was cleared, as they go out and got back on the dirt path. Their eyes widen at a horrible sight was seen, the Bagans family manor was up in flames as Pacifista units were seen firing their lasers at the manor setting it ablaze. '' '????: ' Where do you think your going? ''A voice was heard at their backs were turned to this figure, but the father and mother quickly recognized it. It was Necrid Bagans a cousin of the father and an old friend of the mother, as the mother was crying at the sight of their family home going up in flames. The father rushed over to Necrid, grabbing onto his shirt sleeve and with force pulled him forward. '' '''Fredéric’s Father': Necrid come on we have to go, those creatures are part of the marines. We have to go before they spot us, hurry now and you to. The father keeping his cool and took control of the situation, as the group was seen running down the dirt path and over the bridge that the family first hide under. They ran over it, making their way into the village. The sight in the village was horrible as well, marine soldiers running everywhere and villagers running for their lives. As the group ran through the chaos and people, they started to make their way to the docks where a special place was set if such an event was to happen with the Bagans family. They where to meet at the 3rd pier and take refuge in the 7th boat that was tied to the pier. As the group started to make their way over to the boat, Necrid suddenly stopped. '' '''Fredéric’s father:' Necrid what’s wrong? We have to hide and wait for the other members come before we are killed. Necrid looked at the father, with his smug smile shown on his face. As his face extended to have a strange expression. Necrid then started to run away as he drew his own sword, it extending out in sections like a whip and with purple lighting running through it. He took out both Marines and Villagers, as Fredéric’s parents followed behind Necrid with the notion to fight back. As the two charged, the mother following behind her husband, holding her baby tightly. They made it into an alley way, thinking the made a wrong turn, but in the alley way. A thumping sound was heard coming down another alley that was connected by a turn in the two. It was two pacifista units with what looked to be Sentomaru. '' '''Sentomaru:' Pacifista who are these people are the villagers or what? Pacifista 1: Targets one female and two males, on human baby child. Threat low, occupation unknown. Targets are Bagans Family relations…………… As the Pacifista unit said, both of them preparing to take their gloves off. As Sentomaru stepped forward, with his axe in hand. He thrusted it down into the ground, going very depend, as he grabbed onto the woman. '' '''Sentomaru:' Woman why are you carrying that baby or are you hiding stolen goods? Sentomaru easily overpowering the woman, as the thing in the white sheet dropped, the baby began to cry. Sentomaru yelling at the child to shut up, but to no accord. As Sentomaru reached for his weapon, he grabbed a hold of it and lifted it high into the air. The child cried harder, as Sentomaru swung down and was preparing to end the child’s life. Necrid appeared before Sentomari with his own blade blocking his weapon, Sentomaru jumped back. Sentomaru: So you finally showed up, Necrid? Necrid: Yes Sentomaru, I told you my little plan will work. The parents confused at what was happening, Necrid turned to them and snapped his fingers. As two other Pacifista units appeared behind the two and grabbed them and forced them down onto the ground. As Necrid picked up the baby, handing it off to Sentomaru then Necrid drew his blade again. '' '''Fredéric’s Father:' W…..W…..What are you doing! Necrid have you gone Insane? You bastard release us or I will kill you. Necrid: You are in no position to be making threats, as far as I look at it your pirates correct? As I know as a marine, Vice-Admiral I have to uphold peace and kill Pirates. Even if that means to take the life of my own family, I feel no remorse for you or your wife. You two are pirates the sum of the earth and have no place in this world, so in hell you shall pay from your sins. Necrid said as he grabbed onto Fredéric’s mother face, as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes with fear at what Necrid had just said and what he is doing, she then spat in his face. Necrid then let her go, wiping the spit off and then slapped her across the face. As Fredéric’s father tried to break free but couldn’t, he tried and tired but couldn’t because of the Pacifista hold on them. '' '''Fredéric’s Father: '''Damn you Necrid', you sick bastard. Not even manly enough to kill us yourself, what’s wrong are you to weak to kill us? Or is it that you’re just a coward hiding behind his own power? ''Necrid then punched the father in the face, as he grew a small rage in him. As he snapped his fingers again, the Pacifista forced the father’s body onto the ground as his head was held out. Necrid drew his sword again, as the wife watched at what was about happen. '' '''Fredéric’s Mother: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As Fredéric’s mother scream, a metal object went right through her chest and out the other end, with was Necrid’s blade. Stretched out in its whip state, as he drew his blade back flicking the blood of his beautiful blade. Necrid sheathed his sword and then grabbed onto the slowly dieing woman, holding her face close to his. '' '''Necrid:' How does it feel pirate? The peace that you have destroyed as come back to destroy you, so enjoy your last moments with your husband and life. The gates of hell are going to be opening for you very soon. Fredéric’s Mother: Sick Bastard, don’t worry hell is going to welcome you up with open arms as well heh. I love you Fredéric remember that whatever happens remember to WE ALWAYS LOVE YO……………! Fredéric’s mother drawing her last breath, as her baby cried as Sentomaru placed his hand over the childs mouth shutting him up. Fredéric’s fathers eyes widen as he finally snapped, he drew the strength to break free of the Pacifista. As he ran at Necrid, but Necrid was unimpressed by this. '' '''Sentomaru: '''Ashigara Dokkoi! ''Within a second Sentomaru appeared before the man, then smashing his palm in the mans chest. It sent him flying into the wall and breaking through it, as a piece of pile. Went right through his lower back and came out the front of the man’s stomach. Pinning him down to the ground, as Necrid came through the hole and looked at the man in his weakest state. Necrid got enjoyment out of this, he put his hand behind his back then turned and began to walk away. '' '''Fredéric’s Father:' Wait a minute Necrid……Ahhh. The father said as in his final moments he wants to know something. '' '''Fredéric’s Father': How did you do this? Why do you want to kill us? Was it you who brought the Marines here and the one who burned down the manor? Necrid turned looking back at the father, with a smug smile. Thinking of the man as a simple bug and could never understand at the really reason. '' '''Necrid:' To being, It was I who brought the marines here, it was I would drive the Bagans family to fight the marines. I knew that Alexander wanted to reform the world his way, so I though why not get out family a bad name? Of course this was much harder to do, with getting supplies and such. But I was given a chance; I was offer a position as a high ranking Officer in the marines in exchange for the deaths of most of the Bagans family. So what I did, I got the Marines to attack our manor and the rest of the family. But of course I have for seen such things, most of the members are dead. Only a few remain, I will not be surprised that Alexander and his children are safe. As for that child called Fredéric he will need to live you see, I must have a successor I see so much potential for him. Under the right training, working both his body and mind. He will become something good so the Bagans family will become a new breed of marines and their loyalty is not to them but to the World Government. Fredéric’s Father: Your………You’re………..INSANE! You are the biggest fool of them all, you did all this for yourself. You’re a sick bastard killing your own family and just doing this for a rank? Necrid had enough of the rant about him, he unsheathed his sword and stretched his sword out and stabbed Fredéric’s Father heart. His father drawing his last breath, as he said his last words. Fredéric’s Father: Raaahh, Y….ou…….sick…..bastard. Hell……is the one……who is going to welcome you. Fredéric…………become just like…………..your old man and never ………………...give up even if…………….you become a…….martyr. With that Fredéric’s Father was killed as Necrid kicked his father off his blade and sheathed it. The baby cried as well, the bodies lay lifeless on the ground as Sentomaru turned to Necrid. '' '''Sentomaru:' Necrid! What are your orders? Necrid took a moment looking at the bodies, as he kicked the mothers body turning her over. He then smiled and said. '' '''Necrid:' I need to give something to the World Government, collect all the bodies of the Bagans and warp them up. Then load them onto the ship and we shall bring them to Sengoku himself. But these two must look like as if they commit suicide or was attacked by someone else. Pacifistas fire your lasers at the bodies, but only burn them so what I have done to them will be easier. Pacifista '(''All): Yes, Sir. The Pacifista did as they command, within a few second the parents bodies were unrecognizable. '''Necrid: Pacifistas, warp these bodies up as well but bring them to Dr.Vagepunk. ''Rather strange seeing it out of a Pacifista, they gave a little bow to Necrid and dragged the bodies away. As Necrid picked up Fredéric, holding him with arm as he cried out as Necrid and Sentomaru departing the area. The pacifista seen taking care of the dirty work, dragging away bodies of many different shapes and sizes. '' _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories Category:Bagans (Family)